A Sword's Purpose
by H.P.Scarlett
Summary: Thorfinn Rowle is not the man everyone thought he was. He has a gift. The one man who knew of it outside his family is dead, leaving Thorfinn still bound to fulfill an oath sworn long ago. He has been freed from Azkaban but Hermione must release him from his oath before he can be truly free. The question is, what will it cost both of them? And does he truly wish to be free of her?
1. Chapter 1

**A Sword's Purpose**

Chapter 1

Thorfinn Rowle stared morosely at wall of his cell lost in bitter thought. He was reflecting on his gift, or curse as the case may be. His father and grandfather had always insisted this family curse was a gift.

Thorfinn snorted at the memory of his father's excited reaction when he first displayed his gift. But what did Ragnar Rowle truly know about the family curse it had skipped him and his father Sigil Rowle before him. It had not skipped Ragnar's grandfather Bjorn and his father had childhood memories tinged with love and awe of the powerful man.

When every he thought of his grandfather Thor was never thinking about Sigil, he was grandpa or papa, a loving gentle man despite the huge imposing stature all of the Rowle men shared. No when Thor thought of grandfather, he meant his many times great grandfather Damocles Rowle, the second minister of magic and a contributor to why Thor was in this mess in the first place. Hundreds of years ago his election perpetuated this stupid blood purity that Voldemort, ironically a half blood, had used to gain power among the wealthy and stuck up. Damocles had possessed the family curse, and so he was the one who taught Thor how to summon the sword that had lost him his freedom.

Thorfinn was shaken from his reverie by someone pounding on the door, it was one of the guards who staffed the facility since the removal of the dementors.

"Someone has come to see you scum," the man growled.

Rowle simply rolled his eyes getting to his feet, that was part of the problem half the wizard in world thought he was death eater scum. The other half a colossal fuck up. They thought he accidentally broke the ward keeping the order out of Hogwarts, accidentally killed a fellow death eater when the man was going to kill Lupin, accidentally picked Hagrid the one target his curses would have effect on, as if he was stupid enough not to know what curses did work on giants, and through incompetents let the golden trio escape him. It had all been done on purpose but who would believe him, now that old git Dumbledore was dead. Really it had been incredibly tough to fake he didn't hear Potter sneaking up behind him in his damn cloak. The dark lord had tortured him very badly for that "mistake". He had to fight harder after that to keep his efforts undiscovered, he doubted he could survive another of those sessions with his mind intact.

The guard opened the door and manacled Thor before leading him down to the visitation area, "You are lucky Rowle I am not sure, why a war heroine would want to see the likes of you. But there you have it."

Thor froze for a moment it couldn't be who he thought the guard meant. Why would she come to see him? To her he was just a death eater screw up after all.

The guard lead him out through the rows of utilitarian cells, barren but clean and maintained now. More because it assisted the containment spells than because they truly cared for the wellbeing of the inmates, and the golden trio had gone on a campaign of making the prison livable and instituting a rehabilitation program. The rehabilitation program was still being worked on but at least the prison conditions had been improved.

Thor headed through the open door to the visitation area and the guard shut the door behind him. The witch sitting in the room was not the one he'd partially excepted, partially hoped and partially feared to see waiting for him.

She was lythe with a mess of blonde hair, that was kept in place by her wand and decorated with sunflowers. Her dress was sunflower yellow and pink converse adorned her feet. Even to Thor, who had not paid much attention to women's fashion before his incarceration and was certainly behind the times now, but her accessories seemed odd she had strange glasses currently perched on top of her head and some kind of root vegetable hanging from her ears. Her eyes were a pale silver and even when she looked directly at him her gaze was somehow far away.

He did not recognize the witch at first and she made no move to introduce herself as he sat down opposite her in the vacant chair the empty expanse of the table stretching between them. There was something about her eyes that niggled at him, as if he should remember her.

She smiled slightly lopsidedly at him, "This is so much nicer since the dementors have been banished. The willothewisps are ever start to move back in. Have you seen them Thorfinn? Have you seen dancing balls of light just as day fades to night dancing outside the walls? Have you felt them call to you to go dancing out across the moors you can now see through the clearing fog?"

Thor was really staring at her now, not only because everyone knew willothewisps were old hedge witch's tales, but also because he had seen them. He had just thought he starting to go slightly mad, after eighteen months of confinement he had begun to catch himself having conversations with himself out loud. It's not like he had anyone else to talk to. He really should have expected this torturous existence, he had been doomed to it or death as soon as Dumbledore found out about his gift.

"Now people say I'm a little odd but I feel I should remind you it is customary to answer when people speak to you. You'll need that skill when you leave this place," the witch said gently.

Thor expected sarcasm to drip from her voice or admonishment, but it was merely a gentle correction as if the strange witch really did think he might have forgotten and wanted to remind him. Thor had no idea what she could possibly mean about him getting out, he'd heard the rehabilitation program had hit an impasse and without that or a retrial he would spend the rest of his life in prison. If he had consented in the original trial to testify himself, he probably would have been cleared like Draco. Bloody hell, Thor probably wouldn't have even gotten the probation and restrictions the boy had. But testifying would mean they would find out what he was and could use him as Dumbledore had. Thor would rather be locked in a cell the rest of his life than subject to another's will again.

"I am aware how conversation works witch," he drawled the long disuse evident in the gravel of his voice.

She only smile at him in return then laughed delightedly, "Very good I am glad father was right when he said you wouldn't let this place break you, at least not without the dementors. He was quite fond of your mother you know. They use to be great friends, she was the one who first told him of the crumple horned snorkack. She was a Selwyn and Becky your second cousin though few realized it at school. He said she had such potential before she married you father."

The witch's expression grew more somber at that last tidbit.

"Yeah my father was a prat, it's a bit of a pureblood tradition you must not be one of us or you would know."

She just shrugged, "I might be a pureblood. I might be a half blood. Daddy can never seem to remember. I don't think it matters to him."

The mention of the crumple horned snorkack suddenly jogged Thor's memory, "Your that Looney Lovegood girl. I remember you from seventh year and from the manor."

Thor paused for a moment, "And from Dolohov he grumbled you were the last of Potter's group to be stunned at the ministry. You looked calm as anything then would send a hex flying, side stepping the curses flung at you like you were dancing without even bother to block. He said he had never seen a witch so barmy and so graceful. I except you were there at the final battle too but I don't remember you there I was busy."

"It's Luna Lovegood actually, but call me whatever pleases you. Yes that was me," her silver eyes suddenly piercing she gave him a knowing look, "And I know everything Thor."

His blood went cold she couldn't possibly, know what she seemed to be implying.

"You don't," he hissed fear making his voice feral.

"I know about the sword," she stated confirming all of his fears, "And I know about the oath."

Silence stretched between them.

"What do you want from me? What further sacrifice will be required," Thorfinn spat his face twisted with disgust.

"I have not come to attempt to bind you with further oaths. It would not have worked anyway. Despite what Dumbledore told you. I am here to free you Thorfinn. I am overlooked as just silly Luna Lovegood, they ignore me, and speak in front me without paying any mind to what they say. Even some of my friends. So I hear a lot of secrets and see even more."

"The old fool made it so I can never be free," he replied bitterly.

"He lied," Luna said her eyes round full of sincerity and excitement.

Thorfinn felt hope swell within his chest and fought to squash it, so as to protect himself when it was disappointed.

"I can feel the bond even now, so if you have come to tell me his death dissolved that you are wasting your breath."

"No but she can free you, if you both wish to be free. I will caution you Thorfinn Rowle, you must both in your hearts wish you to be free of your bond.

Thor chuckled darkly, "I wish to be free with all my heart, so I guess I just need to convince her of that."

"Well that and you need the sword," Luna corrected.

"Oh well if that's all. I'll assume you've arranged for my release, I'll just find the sword go to Hermione Granger and demand she fear me. Yes so easy as can be," he replied sarcastically.

Luna shook her head, "No the sword will find you, and you mustn't go to Hermione until it feels right. You will know when it feels right."

Luna softly touched his hand. Thor flinched having grown unused to any sort of tender contact. She kept her hand in place a moment longer.

"I am sorry Thorfinn you do not deserve this. One part of your jest is truer than you know. You shall walk out of here free. You have been pardoned your funds and lands restored to you. Your father died of wounds sustained in the battle I am not sure if you were informed. With the rest of your family in prison except your father's cousin Euphemia, all of the Rowle lands except her estate of residence fall to you, all the Rowle finances except her personal funds revert to you. I have in addition secured an alternate residence for you if you would like. You are not restrained to stay there, but your release will soon be public, so the press will make themselves as noisome as nargles."

Thor could only nod in response stunned by this abrupt change in fortunes.

"Um," Luna hesitated, "I should warn you Thorfinn wait to go to her until it feels right. If you go to her now she might react badly. The war was hard on all of us. Constant vigilance, and what happen at Malfoy Manor took its tole. So did what happened after the war, but that's not for me to tell. Anyway, I must be going so leave any time you wish my patronus will show you to the cottage if you decide to go there instead of one of the Rowle estates."

Luna gave him one last look before skipping out of the room, "You'll choose the cottage I hope you like it."

She left an astonished Thor behind, as for the first time in sixteen months a guard placed his wand back in his hand.

As Thor left Azkaban in the muggle clothes Luna had brought for him, and found himself following Luna's iridescent hare which waited for him.

 **A/N: I've been reading a lot of Thorfinn stories and I wanted more. So I began to write this one. I know you are all really confused right now about Thor's gift and what Luna knows but it will all be made clear soon. Please guess what you think it is. This is definitely something a little more obscure and not something I have seen done before.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thorfinn Rowle knew his family had a long history in the wizarding world. His family had come to the wizarding Britain before such a unified country existed in the 1000s when they had come a Viking as Jarls and warriors. They settled where they raided claiming land as well as material wealth. Branches of the family settled in Russia, Normandy, Scotland, Ireland, as well as in England to give their places of settlement their modern names. They quickly set out affirming their place in their new homes refusing to be displaced by the locals or subsequent invasions, going as far as to protect their land and their neighbors from later waves who sought to take their prize from them.

The Rowles had an advantage to help them. They were not just an old wizarding family in Britain; they had an ancient legacy of old Norse magic. The Rowle men were Berserkers. When in battle they could call up the berserk rage to aid them. With their bonded swords they could battle simultaneously weaponry and wizardry. That would have made them fearsome enough but being berserk made them more. Their strength increased, they would not be stopped or slowed by pain, they had a curse resistance similar to that of giants, and they could not be stopped once they were gripped by the rage unless they were killed or their enemies were. His grandfather had mentioned there might be another way to end the rage, but Thor never found out what it was.

Ragnar Rowle had hoped desperately he would have the same gift as his grandfather. He did not, he lived his life as nothing more than a wizard. A wealthy, powerful wizard but nothing more. The longing for something more is what made the dark lord's cause so attractive. All the things that were promised his followers were too tempting for Thorfinn's father. The Rowles had for many years since even before, Damocles Rowle was minister of magic, believed their blood was superior to that of anyone not a pure blood and superior to most purebloods too. Ragnar never saw through Tom Riddle's pretense and died in the wizarding war, not before bringing his son into it however.

It was only his third year of Hogwarts but Thorfinn already knew that his life in the castle was happier than he had any chance of being at home. It was a nice break from his father's expectations, constant queries and attempts to get Thorfinn to manifest some form of berserk rage. He enjoyed being in Slytherin with his cousin Rebecca Slewyn. He was making friends and he liked or at least respected most of house mates, with a few notable exceptions. Thor was good at spells particularly fire spells and other attack magic. In retrospect he could probably have deduced that, that inherent ability was linked to what he was.

Becky was why he was out here in wandering the grounds and heading toward the forbidden forest in the middle of the night. Even though she was two years older than him, ever since his first year he had taken on the role of her protector since her brother Robert's graduation the year previous had left her alone. Becky was sweet, too sweet to easily deal with Slytherin, though she was incredibly intelligent, ambitious in her own way and could be cunning when needed. She had confided to him that the sorting hat wanted to place her in Ravenclaw but she had begged to be in Slytherin like the rest of her family. She did well for the most part, and was a particular adept at potions. She was so adept that Snape, who even though he favored the Slytherins still did not really like any students, looked as if he would smile whenever she came into his classroom if his mouth were not fixed into a permanent dissatisfied line.

Becky had been acting differently lately and it had Thor worried. They had always been close in spite of the difference in their ages but lately whenever ever they weren't in class she stuck close to his side going out of her way to go with him everywhere even places she normally wouldn't frequent, like quidditch practice and when he snuck out to pull pranks with his mates. There was also something in her eyes that hadn't been before, it was something akin to the look of a hunted animal. He had tried to ask her about it but she had just brushed him off. Thor wasn't convinced, but when she told him she was going to collect ingredients from the edge of the forbidden forest so she could have them fresh for her potions like she did about once a month since she had arrived at the school, he hoped whatever had happened passed.

Four hours later Becky had not returned and Thor was growing frantic. He mentioned to the head of house he couldn't find his cousin and after consultation with the portraits Snape told him looking somewhat concerned that she wasn't in the castle. He had given her permission to visit the forest's edge but she should have returned. She was not allowed to be there past midnight. Thor raced out of Snape's office faster than the man could followed running for the forest as fast he could not caring the forest was huge and he had no idea where to look for her. He just trusted his instincts and somehow they led him right to her.

Becky was in a clearing her back pressed to a large tree as she stared with wide frightened eyes at the group of seventh year boys surrounding her. A first year with a face like a troll stood behind them holding Becky's wand.

"Come on Becky," the lead boy drawled.

Thor thought his name was Burke.

"Yaxley, Shafiq and my fathers have all put in bid to your father for your betrothal. We just want a little preview," Burke continued.

"I am pure blood lady of good repute, leave me alone," Becky replied her voice shaky.

Thorfinn began to feel and uncontrollable rage rising within him, every muscle went taut, heat overwhelmed his body, his vision became edged with red and he quivered ready to spring into action at the slightest provocation despite being vastly outmatched.

"We could take that away," Burke threatened, "If you don't want to be cooperative we will tell our father's all about your sexual exploits at school. They'll take care of the rest after all who will they believe their precious heirs or some lying whore. You'll have no options then except maybe Carrow. You won't like him Becky he enjoys breaking recalcitrant bitches like you."

Becky positively trembled not knowing help was at hand but she answered defiantly, "I would die before I would even deign to touch any of you."

Burke backhanded her across the face, and Becky cried out slumping back against the tree.

Thor's rage exploded with in him and his only thought was that they would all pay for what they had done to her. He flew at them hitting, kicking, shoving them into one another and the surrounding trees. Yaxley dropped first when his head hit a tree. The first year fainted when Thor turned a furious gaze on him. None of the other boys' curses seemed to him since they had no effect what so ever. So they resorted to their fists landing blow after blow on him. He felt them land but no accompanying pain. Finally he managed to get a hold of Burke and Shafiq's heads and banged them together knocking them both unconscious. He couldn't stop he wanted to kill them. He turned to Burke murder in his eyes and raises his hand to strike him again when it was suddenly filled with a sword. 'Yes,' he thought, 'this is a more effective weapon.'

Before he could bring it down on the Burke Becky grabbed his arm.

"Thor stop, please you've dealt with them stop. You are too young to go to prison for the likes of them stop Thor," she begged trying the pull the boy away from the unconscious man.

Somehow her voice penetrated through his fury and he turned to look at her his arm dropping back to his side. For just a moment he thought he saw faint wings appear around his cousin, then the pain hit him.

Thor hissed his knees buckling, his body aching all over as if he had been trampled by a herd of rampaging hippogriffs. He became of even more pain, too much and blackness began to curl around the edges of his vision as professor Snape rushed towards them.

Hermione barely glanced at the paper on her desk, the headline appeared to tell of some death eater being released from prison. She glanced at the vaguely familiar picture. She wanted to be happy maybe, Rosier no Rowle that was his name, maybe Rowle would proved to be a reformed man and strengthen the case for rehabilitation. But she couldn't worry about that now, not with all that had happened.

Unless he showed up on her doorstep, like the others and would therefore end up facing the business end of her wand, she did not have the time or energy to focus on him. Not with Ron needing her to find a way to save him. Whatever problem's they had in their relationship she would see him through this time of need as he had seen her through hers.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this let me know what you think. I will post more soon. I know this chapter probably provided more questions than answers. I guess you'll just have to read the next one.

3 Scarlett


End file.
